In the fabrication of electronic devices, the interfaces of devices with other devices become more complex as the device structure increases. One structure that is utilized to provide an in-package high density interconnect of chips is the Embedded Multi-Die Interconnect Bridge (EMIB) of Intel Corporation.
However, the use of such an embedded interconnect can be enhanced by providing power through the bridge via vertical connections. For example, a current interconnect bridge structure has horizontal wires supplying power to contact bumps, such as to provide power to a die that is above the bridge. The interconnect bridge structure does not include a vertical conduction path, and power to the bump contacts above the bridge is supplied laterally from outside the bridge. A vertical current path for power delivery offers an enhanced solution with a lower resistance and inductance than the lateral paths.